Same life, same love
by Laniana
Summary: What happen when King Elessar invites his old friends to spent a few day in Minas Tirith with him?
1. Strange trinity

Disclaimer: I don´t own nothing from Tolkien´s work...only Liana her mum and friends are mine. And of course the idea is mine too. I just borrowed the main characters from "Lord of The Rings".  
  
Same life, same love  
  
It was sunny day but a tavern "Norton Raven"was from main part full. Innkeeper Bronilav was standing behind an oak bar desk, cleaning glass and watching guests. Overwhelming majority was created by local bar-flies, rest was from surrounding villages because "Noraven" (short name for the tavern) belong to the best pubs in whole Ithilien even king Ellesar sometimes comes here to have a beer or somethink little stronger.  
  
Bronilav glance at a barmaid , who was wearing a kelly green dress and was joking with Geston players (Geston – local card game). Liana was young, about 25, chubby, nice and cute (but not gorgeous), long waving blond hair with green clasp laying in cascades on her shoulders, dark eyes looked like black coffee. She was cheerful, gamine, she adored enjoyment, food and drink, she could play the lyre and had a wondeful voice. She was living with her mum in the small house near the tavern, where they settled down 3 years ago.  
  
Liana turned and went back to the desk.  
  
"Almost nothing to do today Liana?" asked the inkeeper with risen eyebrow.  
  
She shruged as if she couldn´t speak and she was drawing circles on the desk with wet finger.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the strangest trinity that could exists stepped inside. 


	2. Do you know who Am I?

Hi, I´m here with second part of the story, I still hope you´ll like it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Man, head hidden in dark cape, tubby dwarf with long beard and noble elf, who was following them and looking around.  
  
They sat to the desk. The dwarf looked at Liana. He didn´t look up so high because her height was just 5' 3''.  
  
"I want a good pint of beer, well – cooled and my human friend surely wants one too!" he said, pointing at the caped man.  
  
Liana slipped behind the desk and say to the man:  
  
"Your manners are horrible! When you come to the room you have to doff your cape! And in front of a lady too!"  
  
Man doffed his cape. It was Elessar, King of Gondor. No doubt that his companions were Gimli and Legolas.  
  
Guests who recognized their ruler stood up. Innkeeper bowed.  
  
"That´s better. And what about you? Do you want a beer too?" she turned to Legolas. She wasn´t surprised with the fact that 3 very important men were standing in front of her.  
  
Innkeeper put his foot on hers but she didn´t react.  
  
"Wine. Red wine," replied Legolas and put down his bow and quiver with arrows.  
  
Liana started to tap the beer with whistling.  
  
Guests sat down and conversation in tavern started again.  
  
One of them waddled to the desk and gave Liana empty glass.  
  
"My sweet Liana, I´d like to have another one beer," he smiled at her.  
  
"No way! You have nothing to pay with! And forget about a debt! Go home maybe your wife gives you a coin!"  
  
Man left the pub with growling.  
  
Liana put the beer in front of Gimli, innkeeper brought a bottle of wine for Legolas from the cellar when another person in cloak with cape came in – tall, slim female body. Liana´s mother. No similarity with her daughter.  
  
She never showed her face – and nobody knows why. They assumed that she had a burn on her face but was it true?  
  
Liana made towards her mother who was watching Elessar and Legolas from the shade of the cape. Then she leaned to Liana and whispered something to her.  
  
Legolas drank the wine and frowned when he heard known word. Was it only a dream or this young lady said: "Namarie" (in common language "Good bye") ? Probably not he misheard but it wasn´t usual for elves.  
  
Woman disappear quickly and Liana came back to the innkeeper.  
  
"She´s leaving again?" asked Bronilav and Liana nodded.  
  
"It´s nothing new for me. I´m used to. I´m not a little girl."  
  
"No, you aren´t. You should get married!"  
  
She hardly dodged his hand (he wanted to spank her).  
  
"I´ll get married on the day whe pigs will fly!" she called merrilly and ran to the kitchen. 


	3. Author´s note

Hi  
  
this is just an author´s note.  
  
THANKS TO MARLENE, I´m really sorry that I forgot to write or explain some things.  
  
The story takes place in Minas Tirith (later somewhere else, but I don´t want to reveal more). The inn where the story beggins is there, in the city of Kings, too. You can imagine that it´s some years after the fall of Sauron – it´s one reason why I use name Elessar instead Aragorn.  
  
And now I´d like to answer Marlene: Elessar is in his royal city. I suppose that people like their king (because he´s a very good king), there is no reason to hate him...so he goes everywhere in the city without a guard ( I don´t suspect that behind a dark corner there is a man with a dagger, ready to backstab Elessar).  
  
And like a man, Elessar likes beer and when he wants one (two or more), even his beloved wife doesn´t agree with it, he sneaks (for ex-strider it´s nothing hard) out without no one and run to the pub......don´t take it so serious.....he´s just a man....  
  
I´m really glad that Marlene wrote that she´s doesn´t agree with something.....if you also don´t agree or don´t understand, write to me and I explain it.....  
  
Thanks 


End file.
